Hero
by aks100
Summary: It’s the Final battle between Harry and Voldemort. The houses of Hogwarts unite to fight a common foe...pre HBP


A/N:-Ok, I think unless you haven't been to the movies for a LONG time you should know this song. It's _Hero_ by the guy from Nickleback and it was used in Spiderman. I don't own the song or the characters. Wish I did though then I'd be rich.

It's the Final battle between Harry and Voldemort. The houses of Hogwarts unite to fight a common foe.

~*~*~*~

The time had come. Harry against Him. The Dark Lord, the One Who Must Not Be Named. Lord Voldemort. Harry stood with his army facing Voldemort's army. A mass of figures in black hooded robes. Tens of eyes staring at the group of Students. In front of the Death Eaters stood twenty nine young students in black robes lined with Red, Yellow and Blue.

Harry didn't know if he'd manage to succeed. He wasn't even sure if his army was trained well enough to fight the evil hardened Death Eaters of the Dark Lord. He wasn't even sure if any of them would survive. 

_I'm so high ,I could hear heaven _

_I'm so high, I could hear heaven _

_Oh but heaven no heaven don't hear me_

Harry turned to the girl on his right, Hermione Granger, bushy brown hair, brown eyes and a Muggle born. The type of person that Voldemort was trying to rid the world of. She held her wand tightly as well, she would die for Harry and for the side of good.

Harry then turned to his left. A boy that was taller and leaner then him with dirtied red hair stared at the Death Eaters that they faced. He was shaking slightly and Harry could see a few sparks come out of the end of his wand. Ron Weasley, pure blood wizard and humble. 

_A__nd they say that a hero could save us _

_I'm not gonna stand here and wait _

_Oh hold on to the wings of a hero_

_Watches the hope fly away___

Harry smiled, confident with himself. He had his best friends by his side and his army behind him. Harry couldn't see Him yet. He hadn't dared show his face. The Death Eaters parted like the sea and a tall figure walked between them. 

Harry winced as his scar started throbbing with pain. He quickly put on a brave face, he wouldn't show Voldemort that his head was hurting, he wasn't going to show any pain. Not to the person who'd killed his parents.

_Someone told me love would all save us _

_But how can that be look what love gave us _

_A world full of killing and blood spilling _

_That world never came _

Voldemort was followed by two people. A tall woman and a short balding man. They made no attempt to hide their faces. Everyone knew who they were. Bellatrix Lestrange. The person who had killed his godfather Sirius Black. She wasn't get away with it. She gave Harry an evil smirk and then glanced at Hermione. Hermione shook slightly and tightened her grip on her wand.

The short man with thin hair turned his watery eyes to Harry and gave him a grin. He was being too cocky. Harry had saved his life before from Sirius Black and Remus Lupin though Harry had no reason to do so. Peter Pettigrew had betrayed his parents. Peter had no right to look at Harry like that. They were lining up to go to war. Voldemort stopped and looked straight at Harry, causing Harry's scar to hurt even more.

_And they say that a hero could save us _

_I'm not gonna stand here and wait _

_Oh hold on to the wings of a hero _

_Watches the hope fly away_

Harry could almost feel the seconds passing by as the students faced the adults. Good facing Evil. The Past versus the Future. Voldemort drew out his wand and faced Harry. Harry knew Voldemort's style. They would start this like a duel. Harry held up his own wand and didn't take his eyes off Voldemort.

They both bowed, Harry not taking his eyes off Voldemort. They straightened to their full heights and the battle began. Curses flew through the sky like birds during migration. Harry was split from his friends and was knocked into the depths of the Death Eaters. 

"Harry!" screamed someone. Harry turned to see Pavarti Patil running towards him with her wand out. Harry turned and saw a Death Eater running towards him with his wand out. Harry shouted a spell that knocked the Death Eater back and unconscious.

_And now that the world isn't ending   
Its love that I'm sending to you   
And it's in the love of a hero _

_And that's why I fear it wont do_

Pavarti came to Harry's side and clutched her side. They glanced around and saw Cho Chang going down, trying to protect an unconscious Dennis Creevy.

"This is bad" Pavarti said. All the DA were going down like Flies. Harry was right, they didn't know enough. Harry ducked a few curses and threw a few back, striking down several Death Eaters. He turned and saw a Death Eater approaching Hermione, who was trying to fend off some of her own Death Eaters.

Harry shouted a spell that knocked Hermione over just as a jet of green light passed through the area she had just been standing. She stared with wide eyes and then made eye contact with Harry. Harry gave her a smile.

_A__nd they say that a hero could save us _

_I'm not gonna stand here and wait _

_Oh hold on to the wings of a hero _

_Watches the hope fly away_

Hermione smiled back and proceeded to take part in the fight. Harry felt something strike him in the back and he fell forwards and to the feet of one of the people he hated most. He looked up to see a boy his age with platinum blonde hair and pale grey eyes. He pulled Harry to his feet and gave him his wand.

"Come on Potter" He said. He turned to two girls who were standing behind him. A girl with fairly long blond hair and a necklace of corks. Her eyes wide like she was surprised. A girl with mousy brown hair and a slight smile. Luna Lovegood and Susan Bones.

_A__nd they're watching us _

_They're watching us_

_ As the hope flies away_

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked Draco Malfoy.

"We want to defeat the Dark Lord don't we?" He asked seriously. His voice free of his usual sneer, "there's one way of doing this." Harry looked at him confused then as the battle around him raged on he realised something. Himself, Harry Potter of Gryffindor. Draco Malfoy of Slytherin. Luna Lovegood of Ravenclaw and Susan Bones of Hufflepuff.

"It's the only way we can weaken V-Voldemort for you." Susan said. Harry nodded and put his hand between the four of them. They each put a hand on Harry's and they all felt some strange surge of power going through them. The four houses of Hogwarts finally united for the same common cause. Harry turned and saw Voldemort in the centre of the fray. Harry held his wand out as a beam of light shot out of his wand. A swirling line of Red, Green, Yellow and Blue, and struck Voldemort.

A_nd they're watching us _

_They're watching us_

_ As the hope flies away_

Everyone seemed to be knocked down with the exception of the four students, who's hands were still held together by some force that joined them together. Harry felt his hand go free and he walked over a few Death Eaters towards Voldemort. Voldemort got to his feet, he was visibly shaken by this sudden attack. He looked at Harry and held out his wand.

"Potter" He sneered.

"Lets finish this" Harry said. He held out his wand. Voldemort shouted the killing curse while Harry shouted the first thing that came to his head. Their spells met and the same thing that happened to them after the Triwizard happened now. Harry was ready for this and he gripped his wand tightly and thought of everyone he loved. Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Remus, Sirius, his parents. The light connecting their wands turned white and smoke was given off at Voldemort's wand. Harry put all his heart and soul into the wand and Voldemort's wand crumbled into ash. Voldemort looked at Harry shocked and almost scared. Harry said the last spell he needed and Voldemort was gone.

_A__nd they're watching us _

_They're watching us_

 As the hope flies away 

~*~*~*~

A/N:-What do you think? Please leave your opinion in a review.


End file.
